La Fraternité c'est important
by Miundel
Summary: Histoire sur les plaisirs du barbecue à St Rudolph. Miam ! Tiré d'un RP sur forum, très crack à la con, allusions Yuumi, Bakakane. Tout Seiru minus Nomura, le pauvre.
1. Chapter 1 : Le barbecue

**Titre** : Barbecue et Fraternité  
**Auteurs** : Miundel, Nami  
**Série **: Prince of Tennis  
**Genre** : Humour, crack  
**Rating **: K+  
**Disclaimer** : Nami :Aucun d'eux ne m'appartient, par contre, où on signe pour faire partie de l'équipe ? ^^  
Miundel : A moi non plus, mais ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que l'auteur n'attend pas les fans pour faire plein de conneries.

**Notes** : cette « fic » vient d'un RP (roleplay) sur forum, où nous jouions les différents personnages. D'où la présentation un peu sommaire et pas dans les règles, donc ne commencez pas à me flammer passke c'est écrit style théâtre, je sais que c'est maaaal dans le monde de la fanfiction. J'avais juste envie d'en faire profiter le reste du monde. Donc, ce sera du role play, et j'ai laissé tout tel que c'était sur le forum.  
Je m'excuse aussi d'avance des références et private jokes possibles, je vais tenter de les expliquer au mieux pour que cela ne gêne pas votre compréhension, cher lectorat.  
Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Légende de lecture** :  
*...* Actions  
(...) Pensées

**Vocabulaire d'otaku **:  
Buchou : capitaine (de l'équipe)  
Senpai : Aîné (dans une classe ou un club)

* * *

Akazawa :  
*arrive sur le forum et regarde partout*  
Miz'ki? Miz'ki ? Où que c'est que t'es ?  
J'ai pas tout compris comment marchait le forum.

Yuuta :  
*arrive juste derrière et voit Akazawa qui semble complètement à l'ouest.*  
Mais buchou... C'est simple pourtant...  
(il a raison Mizuki-san, il a vraiment pas été fini, celui là.) (1)

Akazawa :  
*soupire, comme celui qui a abandonné toute résistance face à une situation difficile à accepter mais tellement réelle.*  
Je suis perdu.

Yuuta :  
Ne t'inquiète pas buchou, Kaneda va arriver avec une boîte de cassoulet. (2)

Akazawa :  
Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une boite de cassoulet maintenant, Yuuta?  
Mais peut-être as tu un petit creux, on pourrait se faire un petit feu de camp, là, maintenant, et faire chauffer le cassoulet sous les braises.

Yuuta :  
Heu...  
Mais c'est pas possible buchou.  
On peut pas faire un feu de camp sur un terrain de tennis, à l'école...  
Mais j'ai quand même faim.

Akazawa :  
Ah et bien tu vois ! On va manger. Mais dans un petit coin, là, histoire que ça gêne personne...  
*crie*  
Kaneda !  
*attend et personne n'arrive*  
Mais c'est pas possible, il faut bien que quelqu'un aille chercher du bois...

Yuuta :  
Oui mais, je crois qu'on a pas trop le droit, buchou...  
Si Mizuki-san arrive, il ne va pas être très content.  
*réfléchit*  
Tu crois que je peux faire réchauffer du curry d'hier sur ton feu ?

Akazawa :  
*a un moment de pause pour réfléchir*  
Trouve une gamelle, et ça devrait être bon.  
Et je m'occupe de Mizuki ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Yuuta :  
Super buchou !  
Tu crois qu'on appelle Kaneda ?  
Mais moi je suis pas très sur que Mizuki-san soit très très d'accord... J'ai peur qu'il se fâche. Mais, en fait buchou, tu sais faire des feux de camp ?

Akazawa :  
Evidemment que je sais faire des feux de camp, allons. Tous les ans on allait camper avec Papa. Ca me connait. *se marre* Ne t'en fais pas! *tape dans le dos*  
Tu t'inquiète décidément beaucoup trop, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais un feu pour faire griller des saucisses.  
Et Kaneda je sais pas où il est.

Yuuta :  
Bon, d'accord alors. Tu m'as appâté avec ta nourriture !  
Tu m'apprendras comment faire ? Moi je partais aussi en camping, mais ça se passait pas toujours très bien, parce que mon frère était malade à chaque fois.  
T'as déjà fait griller des saucisses à St Rudolph ?  
*impressionné*

Kaneda :  
*arrive sur les courts*  
Yuuta ? Buchou ?  
Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Akazawa :  
Oui plusieurs fois, mais... *s'interrompt parce que Kaneda arrive*  
Ah Kaneda. Je me demandais si tu allais arriver un jour. Et bien nous allions nous préparer à faire un petit feu. Va donc me chercher un petit peu de bois.

Kaneda :  
*yeux qui brillent parce que merde, c'est buchou quoi*  
D'accord buchou ! Mais pas d'imprudence hein ? Je ne veux pas devoir jouer en simple ! (3)  
De quoi vous parliez ?

Yuuta :  
*frustré de ne pas savoir*  
Alors buchou ? Raconte ! Comment t'as fait ?

Akazawa :  
Et ben c'est pas compliqué, suffit de faire un feu, et faire griller des saucisses. Le plus compliqué c'est de trouver le bon endroit, et de pas faire cramer tout ce qui a autour. Mais ça n'arrive plus, ça.

Yuuta :  
Ouaaah... Ben dis donc !  
Et là c'est où qu'on va aller ?  
Et heu... Tu crois qu'on propose à Mizuki san de venir, quand même ?  
Même s'il aime pas les saucisses, on peut l'inviter ?

Kaneda :  
*imagine buchou qui fait tout cramer*  
*se rappelle que la semaine dernière il y a eu un feu de poubelle à l'internat dont l'origine restait mystérieuse*  
*préfère se taire*

Akazawa :  
On va aller là-bas, derrière les vestiaires, c'est convivial...  
Tu veux inviter Mizuki ? Mais il va râler. En tout cas si tu veux qu'il vienne, je te laisse aller le chercher.

Yuuta :  
Heuh... Tout compte fait, tu n'as pas tort.  
Mais faut pas louper l'entraînement hein.  
Je veux pas faire des tours de terrain en plus.  
Hé buchou, j'ai réussi à avoir tout plein de curry de la cantine hier.  
Ca va être le banquet là.

Kaneda :  
*réfléchit*  
Au fait les gars, vous avez réussi à comprendre ce que ça représentait finalement la peinture de St Rudolph ? (4)

Yuuta :  
Bah moi je vois un renne avec un vieux.  
Quoi c'est pas ça ?  
Tu vois quoi toi Kaneda ?

Akazawa :  
*Une pause, perplexe*  
Mais enfin les gars. On avait déjà parlé de ça non ? On n'était pas tombés d'accord sur le vieux fan de saucisses qui forçait des enfants à se taper des rennes ?

Kaneda :  
Mais Buchou !  
Si tu écoutes tout ce que peuvent dire Yanagisawa et Atsushi, on n'est pas sauvés! Ce sont eux qui ont émis ces suppositions malsaines !  
Et en ce qui concerne les saucisses, là c'est nébuleux.  
*à Yuuta*  
Bah ouais, la même chose. Mais y'avait des champignons sur la droite. Il aimait peut être les omelettes aux champignons.

Atsushi :  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je crois que j'ai entendu mon nom. Vous faites quoi là, une réunion tupperware ?

Yuuta :  
Ah, Atsushi-senpai !  
En fait on reparlait du vieux et de son renne bizarre, qui forçait les enfants à faire je sais plus quoi...  
Et en fait, Buchou va nous montrer comment on fait un feu de camp et on va manger tous ensemble des saucisses et du curry.  
Tu veux venir aussi ?

Kaneda :  
*manque plus que Yanagisawa, et on va encore avoir des révélations scabreuses et des discussions perverses...*

Atsushi :  
Des saucisses et du curry ça doit pas être terrible non ?

Yuuta :  
Nan mais pas ensemble, chacun amène ce qu'il veut...  
Enfin je crois...

Akazawa :  
D'ailleurs Yuuta. Va chercher ton curry pendant que j'allume le feu, avec le bois que Kaneda est allé... *remarque que Kaneda est toujours là.* Et bien alors Kaneda ? Remue-toi, le bois ne va pas venir tout seul ! Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ?

Kaneda :  
Heuh... *saute sur l'occasion*  
En fait, oui buchou. Je ne sais pas quel bois choisir, et c'est une bien grande responsabilité pour moi !

Atsushi :  
*se marre*

Akazawa :  
Ah vraiment Kaneda, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, allez viens!  
*et il pose alors une main sur l'épaule de Kaneda pour l'embarquer à la recherche de bois, sans prêter attention à Atsushi.*

Yanagisawa :  
*passait par là*  
Hé les gars vous faites quoi da~ne ?  
Je peux venir da~~ne ?

Atsushi :  
Rien, ils veulent juste cramer l'école.

Yuuta :  
Mais Atsushi-senpai !  
Buchou a dit que c'était sans danger !  
*grogne*  
Heuh... Y a Kaneda qui s'est fait la malle avec Buchou.  
On fait quoi ?

Atsushi :  
Ben on attend qu'ils reviennent pour allumer leur feu de joie et ensuite on fait griller des marshmallows.  
Ca me paraît bien comme idée.  
T'en penses quoi, Shinya ?

Yanagisawa :

J'ai pas compris, là, da-ne.

Atsushi :  
Mais t'as pas compris quoi ? A partir d'où ?  
*a l'habitude*

Yanagisawa :  
Vous voulez faire cramer l'école et faire griller des marsmallows au-dessus des flammes da-ne ?

Yuuta :  
*soupire*  
Y'en a qui concurrencent Buchou...  
On t'explique: on va faire un feu de camp derrière les vestiaires, Buchou va faire griller des saucisses, moi je ramène du curry, apparemment Atsushi-senpai veut des marshmallows.

Yanagisawa :  
Aaaah mais c'est donc ça !  
Mais c'est autorisé ça da-ne ?

Atsushi :  
Oui c'est autorisé. Tant que Mizuki le sait pas, ça l'est.  
Allez, on y va aussi sinon on va louper l'orgie.

Akazawa :  
C'est à ce moment que Buchou revient avec Kaneda, une feuille et des petits bouts de mousse séchée dans les cheveux.  
"Ah les gars, ça y est, on a le bois. Et de la mousse aussi. Ca va être super. Vous avez la bouffe?"

Yuuta :  
Ah Buchou ! J'ai ramené le curry, et y'a Atsushi et Yanagisawa qui ramènent des marshmallows pour venir avec nous !"  
*tout kikoo*  
"J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Akazawa :  
*regarde Atsushi et Yanagisawa avec un air perplexe.*  
Des marsmallows ? Vous êtes sûrs ? C'est qu'il n'est pas question d'altérer le gout de mes saucisses.

Yanagisawa :  
T'inquiète, ils ne toucheront pas les saucisses on les mettra sur le côté où elles sont pas.  
Quoique, ça peut faire un sacré truc une saucisse marshmallow da-ne.

Kaneda :  
*s'époussette tranquillement en songeant à tout ce que l'on pouvait faire avec Buchou lorsqu'un buisson se profilait à l'horizon.*  
*enlève la mousse des cheveux de Buchou*

Akazawa :  
Ah merci Kaneda. *ne sait pas ce qu'il vient de faire et le réalise*  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Atsushi :  
Ah ben tu te les gardes tes saucisses aux marshmallows. *pense que ça doit être dégueu*

Yuuta :  
Moi, je fais pas de cuisine expérimentale...  
*serre son tupperware de curry contre lui*

Kaneda :  
C'est de la mousse des bois, Buchou.  
Tu en as plein les cheveux.  
*époussette le polo d'Akazawa*

Akazawa :  
Mh. *essaie de rester digne* C'est pour le feu. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour m'en mettre autant partout.  
*regarde Yuuta et son tupperware*  
Yuuta. Tu vas partager, n'est-ce pas ?

Yuuta :  
*essaie de regarder ailleurs sans penser à comment Buchou s'est mis de la mousse dans les cheveux*  
Partager ? Heuh...  
D'accord Buchou. Mais en échange, je veux des saucisses aussi.

Akazawa :  
Tout le monde aura des saucisses. *commence à faire son petit feu et à déballer son bazar*

Yuuta :  
*ouvre son tupperware de curry, surveillant les alentours (on ne sait jamais, les voleurs de curry ça existe) et s'approche de Buchou*  
C'est toujours bien un petit feu, ça réchauffe.  
*observe Buchou mettre des pierres autour du feu*

Yanagisawa :  
*regardait les mouches voler jusque là mais se réveille soudain.*  
Mais c'est quoi cette mousse au fait da-ne ? Vous vous êtes roulés dedans ou quoi da-ne ?  
*a une vision et fait une grimace*  
Eww !

Atsushi :  
Top discret, Shinya.  
Surtout que j'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de savoir.

Yanagisawa :  
*s'approche d'Atsushi en lui tirant la manche et en baragouinant des choses genre que lui non plus ne voulait pas savoir mais que c'était trop tard maintenant parce qu'il avait des visions.*

Akazawa :  
*lance un regard qui tue aux deux, mais préfère les ignorer, c'est plus sûr*  
*sort ses allumettes de survie en milieu hostile pour allumer son petit feu.*  
Alors vous voyez les gars, l'important, dans le barbecue ou le feu de camp, c'est le partage, la fraternité.

Yuuta :  
Ouaah... Comme tu en sais des choses...  
*verse son curry dans une petite marmite en fonte*

Kaneda :  
*Ignore poliment Yanagisawa pour boire les paroles de Buchou*  
Oh, Buchou... *yeux qui brillent*  
Tu dis toujours des choses si vraies.  
Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'aime. (5)

Akazawa :  
*N'a rien entendu de ce qu'a dit Kaneda, reste concentré sur ses saucisses. Prend le plat de Yuuta et le met près du feu.*  
Vous allez voir, ça va être super.

Atsushi :  
*plante ses marshmallows sur de petites brindilles*  
C'est diététique encore comme casse croûte, ça...

Akazawa :  
"Ah, Atsushi, c'est bien, je me demandais si tu avais tes marshmallows sur toi. C'est qu'on aurait pas pu commencer, si tu ne les avais pas. Ca n'aurait pas été très fraternel."  
*Le feu brûlait plutôt bien.*

Yuuta :  
*Regarde le curry chauffer*  
Et en fait... On a pas invité Mizuki-san.  
Vous croyez que je l'appelle ?  
*sort son portable et regarde les autres*

Atsushi :  
Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée...

Akazawa :  
*regarde Yuuta comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'aberrant.*  
Mais non voyons, il va encore tout foutre parterre et râler comme un putois.

Yuuta :  
Heuh... D'accord.  
*pense tout de même que ce n'est pas très gentil même si c'est pas faux.*

Mizuki :  
*Manque de bol pour eux, le voilà qui rapplique, attiré par l'odeur de bois brûlé qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Surtout accompagné de l'odeur de saucisses, ce n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il se passe.*  
*Tourne au coin*  
Akazawa ! Qu'est-ce que tu...  
*voit tout le monde*  
vous êtes tous là ? Ne me dites pas que vous cautionnez tous les débilités d'Akazawa ? *encore plus énervé*

Akazawa :  
*tente inutilement de planquer le barbecue improvisé*  
Mais enfin Miz'ki... C'est dans la convivialité... Dans le partage et la fraternité...  
*hésite devant le visage furieux de Mizuki.*  
*il est peut être vexé de pas avoir participé*  
... Tu veux une saucisse ?

Mizuki :  
*nerf*  
Akazawa ! Tu sais bien qu'il est défendu de faire du feu dans l'école ! Encore moins si près des buissons, tu veux tout brûler ou quoi ?  
*ignore la saucisse*

Yuuta :  
*essaye de tempérer*  
Mizuki-san, Buchou ne voulait pas mal faire... Il voulait nous faire un petit casse croûte...  
*inquiet*

Mizuki :  
*regard à Yuuta qui veut dire "un peu de silence s'il te plait je parle à ce débile d'Akazawa ça demande de la concentration" (et oui tout ça)*  
"Eteins-moi ça tout de suite."

Yanagisawa :  
Mais, on fait griller nos marshmallows da-ne !  
Ca peut pas attendre daa-ne ?"

Atsushi :  
*reste contemplatif*

Akazawa :  
Mais... Mais enfin, Miz'ki, tu ne peux pas faire ça !  
Cela gâcherait à jamais mes saucisses !  
Et le curry de Yuuta également !

Kaneda :  
Heu... Buchou... *essaie de s'interposer*  
Tu sais, il a peut-être raison, ce n'est peut-être pas très recommandé... Si on se fait prendre...?

Mizuki :  
Ah ! Mais enfin quelqu'un de sensé dans cette équipe ! Merci Kaneda-kun.  
*A Akazawa*  
Tu vois, même Kaneda-kun est d'accord avec moi.  
*A Kaneda*  
Explique lui toi aussi que c'est mal.

Kaneda :  
Heu... *regarde Buchou*  
Mais heu...  
*pense* pourquoi moi ? _

Yuuta :  
*boude parce qu'il s'est fait ignorer, et que c'est maintenant Kaneda qui intéresse Mizuki.*  
*décide de taper dans le curry tout en suivant l'altercation*

Mizuki :  
*A Kaneda*  
Je suis sûr que tu peux faire un effort... *air menaçant même s'il sourit*  
*retour à Yuuta*  
Et toi ne mange pas ce curry, il n'est même pas chaud. D'où vient-il, d'ailleurs ?

Yuuta :  
*la bouche pleine*  
Heuh... On me l'a donné.  
Il est très bon.

Mizuki :  
*Plisse les yeux, regard suspicieux.*  
Yuuta. Qui donc ?  
Et tu parles la bouche pleine.

Yuuta :  
*fronce les sourcils*  
Mais ! La dame de la cantine !  
*grogne*  
*reprend du curry*

Mizuki :  
Tu mendies encore à la cantine ? Tu n'as donc pas assez à manger ?

Atsushi :  
*Atsushi et Yanagisawa profitèrent de n'être plus dans la ligne de mire de Mizuki pour s'éclipser discrètement, emportant la cargaison de marshmallows.*

Yuuta :  
Hé, partez pas vous !  
*A Mizuki*  
Je n'ai rien mendié du tout, les dames m'ont donné ça en disant que j'étais un petit mignon ! *ne pense pas du tout qu'il soit mignon d'ailleurs, mais si il peut rafler du curry comme ça tant mieux.*

Mizuki :  
*Mizuki remarqua donc la fuite des deux comparses.*  
Oui, ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça !  
*revient à Yuuta.*  
Tu mendies en étant mignon alors, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux, tu devrais avoir honte !

Yanagisawa :  
Oups, da-ne. Mais on a encore rien fait nous da-ne ! En plus on est arrivés après.

Yuuta :  
*tout faché*  
Donc maintenant je vais me priver d'aller à la cantine chaque midi pour ne pas qu'une cantinière me regarde, me trouve mignon de façon parfaitement subjective, pour qu'on ne me donne pas de rab' alors que j'ai rien demandé !  
*se saisit de son curry*

Mizuki :  
Non, mais arrête de faire ton mignon devant les cantinières !  
*C'est qu'on serait presque jaloux.*

Yuuta :  
Mais je fais rien devant les cantinières, je tends juste mon assiette...  
*grogne*

Mizuki :  
Tu tends ton assiette avec un air terriblement mignon et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !  
*il savait, il l'avait observé.*

Yuuta :  
Hé... Héé !  
Mais... Mais... Pas du tout enfin!  
*rougit*  
Comment je dois faire pour que ce soit pas mignon alors ?  
*essaie de prendre un air de dur, sans succès*

Akazawa :  
*s'ennuie pendant ce temps, ne sait pas ce qu'il va advenir de son barbecue improvisé et ça l'inquiète.*  
Bon alors Miz'ki, quand tu auras fini de faire une scène de ménage à Yuuta tu pourras peut-être te joindre à nous pour le barbecue. *tapote sur le bras de Mizuki*

Mizuki :  
*se retourne vers Akazawa, enervé d'être interrompu*  
Toi, ce n'est pas le moment ! Lâche-nous avec tes saucisses ! Va donc t'amuser avec Kaneda ça nous fera de l'air ! Et éteins-moi ce feu !  
*se retourne à nouveau vers Yuuta et le voit faire sa petite tête de dur*  
Oh.  
*tourne la tête, une main sur la joue, tâchant de garder le contrôle de lui-même.*  
Trop mignoooon~ C'est pas possible...

Yuuta :  
Hé ?  
Ca veut dire que je peux garder le curry, ça ?  
*regarde Buchou qui a l'air tout dépité*

Mizuki :  
Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Ne fais pas non plus jouer ta mignonneté avec moi !

Akazawa :  
*Buchou s'était fait gravement couper la chique soudain.*  
Mais Miz'ki...  
*Il bégayait... Buchou bégayait !*

Kaneda :  
*Pose une main sur l'épaule de buchou*  
Viens, on y va. On fera une soirée saucisse plus tard. *ferme*

Yuuta :  
*regarde Buchou qui avait l'air tout décontenancé*  
*lui tend le plat de curry*  
Tu veux en goûter un peu ?

Akazawa :  
*revient de son mutisme*  
Ah, c'est bien, toi tu as compris ce qu'était la fraternité !  
*prend le curry et tape dedans.*

Mizuki :  
*regarde l'échange*  
Mais, est-ce que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce que je dis, ici ? *un peu exaspéré et désespéré*

Yuuta :  
Mais ! Avant que Buchou s'en aille je peux quand même lui donner un peu de curry!  
*éteint le feu avec Kaneda*  
Voilà, ça y est.  
C'est bon le curry Buchou?

Akazawa :  
*tête contrariée*  
Yuuta. Tu as rajouté du sucre dans le curry de la cantine de ce midi ?

Yuuta :  
Heuh... Juste un petit peu pourquoi?  
Il est pas bon?  
*aime le sucre*

Akazawa :  
Evidemment que c'est pas bon ! Le curry est meilleur épicé. J'en mange juste un peu car c'est fraternel, et je te le rends.  
*mange mange et tend le curry*

Yuuta :  
Merci.  
*attrape le curry et termine tranquillement*

Mizuki :  
*est énervé mais comme ils ont éteint le feu ne peut plus dire grand chose.*  
*soupire*  
Vraiment, qui m'a fichu une équipe pareille ?

Yuuta :  
Mais on avait faim et Buchou nous apprenait le barbecue!  
Comme ça on part tous en vacances ensemble cet été !  
*décide tout seul*

Mizuki :  
Ah bon ? On part en vacances ? *regarde buchou d'un air interrogateur*

Akazawa :  
Mmmh. *réfléchit*  
Et bien pourquoi pas, j'ai de la famille qui tient un onsen à Kyuushuu. On pourrait se réserver une petite semaine. Et on ferait des barbecues.

Yuuta :  
*yeux qui brillent, rejoint par Kaneda*  
OH BUCHOU!  
MAIS TU FERAIS CA?  
On part quand?  
*à Mizuki*  
Un onsen Mizuki-san!  
Tu vas venir hein?  
Tu ne peux pas dire non!

Mizuki :  
*petit soupir, mais au fond, ça le tenterait bien. Il ne faut juste pas trop montrer que ça nous plairait beaucoup beaucoup.*  
Bon, puisque ça a l'air de tant vous exciter... Ca ne peut pas être mal de prendre un peu de vacances tous ensemble... Ca nous changerait peut-être.  
*c'est vrai que les vacances à Tokyo à juste s'entrainer, c'est bof.*

Yuuta :  
Trop bien!  
*petit cri de joie*  
Bon, je vais aller faire mes bagages, on part quand alors?

Mizuki :  
Mais enfin Yuuta calme-toi.  
*regarde Buchou*

Akazawa :  
Mmmh et bien je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. *croise les bras avec une main sur le menton*  
Oui maintenant pourquoi pas, il faut que j'appelle mon oncle...

Atsushi :  
*revient à la vie*  
Ah ben moi je viens en tout cas.

Yanagisawa :  
*lève la main*  
Moi aussi, moi aussi, da-ne !

Mizuki :  
Mais si nous allons là-bas il faut bien planifier notre semaine. Aller dans un onsen c'est bien sympathique, mais il ne faudra pas négliger notre entraînement.

Yuuta :  
*reste quand même motivé*  
Oui et après on ira prendre un bain!

Akazawa :  
Oui on fera tout ce que tu veux Mizuki, mais c'est quand même des vacances.  
Et oui le bain après l'effort c'est très bien.

Yuuta :  
Bon, Buchou, on attend que tu appelles alors!  
Moi je vais reporter le plat de curry! Tu viens Mizuki-san?

Mizuki :  
*soupire mais va quand même avec Yuuta, comme ça il aura un prétexte pour observer de plus près les cantinières de l'Enfer.*

* * *

(1) Mizuki avait précisément dit un jour « Mais il a vraiment été fini au pipi celui-là ! » lors d'une des nombreuses fois où Akazawa ne comprenait rien. Ce qui arrivait, il fallait l'avouer, assez souvent. (Et quand Mizuki craque il devient un peu vulgaire sur les bords.)

(2) Il nous est apparu que Akazawa avec son teint bronzé et son esprit simple devait aimer justement les plaisirs simples de la vie. Comme le barbecue. Par extention les saucisses. Et le cassoulet. L'acteur des musicals avec sa tête de beauf y a beaucoup contribué aussi, le pauvre homme.

(3) Cette phrase apparait dans le sous titre français des DVD de la série. Mais c'est Akazawa qui le dit à Kaneda. Vous ne trouvez pas ça tendancieux vous ?

(4) Pardon encore pour cette référence obscure, je vous laisse profiter de l'échange original ayant eu lieu devant la peinture géante de ce martyr obscur qu'à été St Rudolph, dans l'Eglise de l'école.  
Mizuki : Avez vous oublié les valeurs que nous a enseignées notre saint patron ? Il faut se réimprégner de ses édits. Observez donc cette magnifique peinture à l'huile de notre saint ici réalisé en 1659... Regardez les détails, le côté inspiré et dévoué de son âme, blabla bla... Yuuta-kun, quand tu regardes ce tableau, que vois tu ?  
Yuuta : Bah je vois un renne avec un vieux. C'est pas ça ? Tu vois quoi toi Kaneda ?  
Kaneda : Bah ouais, la même chose. Ah, attends y'a des champignons à gauche. Il aimait peut être l'omelette aux champignons.  
Akazawa : Et les saucisses ? Il a une tête à aimer les saucisses. Tu as raison Mizuki, il faut revenir aux vraies valeurs. Je propose que nous fassions une offrande de saucisses à Saint Rudolph.  
Kaneda : Il avait l'air d'aimer les rennes, aussi.  
Atsushi :Moi je trouve qu'il a une tête de pédophile.  
Yanagisawa :Il devait se taper des enfants. Et des rennes da-ne.  
Atsushi : Ouais, ou forcer les enfants à se taper des rennes.

(5) Cet hommage vibrant va à notre cher Bastien et ses amis, que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profile, vu qu'on ne peut pas mettre de liens dans les fics. :)


	2. Chapter 2 : En voyage !

**Titre** : Barbecue et Fraternité  
**Auteurs** : Miundel, Nami  
**Série **: Prince of Tennis  
**Genre** : General, Humour  
**Rating **: T  
**Pairings : **Yuuta/Mizuki, allusions à Akazawa/Kaneda, Arsushi/Yanagisawa  
**  
Disclaimer** : Nami :Aucun d'eux ne m'appartient, par contre, où on signe pour faire partie de l'équipe ? ^^  
Miundel : A moi non plus, mais ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que l'auteur n'attend pas les fans pour faire plein de conneries.

**Notes** : cette « fic » vient d'un RP (roleplay) sur forum, où nous jouions les différents personnages.  
« Buchou » est le petit nom que l'on donne à Akazawa. Si vous ne le savez pas, cela signifie « Capitaine ». Sans vouloir faire nos kikoolol du Japon et mettre du Japonais partout, ça fait surtout petit surnom à la sonorité rigolote. =D

**Warning** : Peut contenir quelques soupçons de mièvrerie, on n'est jamais à l'abri de ce genre de chose sur un RP. :D

* * *

Yuuta arriva le premier à la gare et posa sa valise et son sac à dos. Il passa en revue sa liste mentale des choses à faire avant ce départ en vacances. Il avait appelé ses parents, fait la lessive, emporté des serviettes, son équipement de tennis, sa console, ses magasines, son téléphone portable, et ses cahiers (on ne sait jamais...).

Il s'installa tranquillement sur un banc et regarda l'heure. 7h41. Il était assez en avance.

Mizuki arriva ensuite, un peu échevelé, d'avoir marché vite, et trainant une énorme valise derrière lui. Ses affaires pour la semaine, sans doute. Ses joues étaient un peu rosées à cause de la chaleur, présente même à cette heure matinale. Arrivé au niveau de Yuuta il laissa sa valise tranquillement à côté du banc.

"Bonjour Yuuta. Je craignais d'être en retard, mais finalement tout va bien."

Il était 7h45. On était encore assez en avance.

"Oh bonjour Mizuki-san" s'exclama Yuuta en se levant rapidement, troublé par les joues roses et les cheveux en désordre de son manager. "Tu es aussi en avance que moi on dirait."  
Il s'avança vers lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras en embrassant ses cheveux.

"Je suis heureux de partir en vacances avec toi..."

Mizuki eut un petit sursaut quand Yuuta le prit dans ses bras. Le fait d'être en public le gênait atrocement. Il regarda partout autour de lui, et surveilla si personne ne regardait.

"Voyons Yuuta, pas devant les gens." fit-il en tentant de le repousser doucement, pas trop parce qu'il aime être là, quand même.  
"Moi aussi." ajouta-t'il simplement au commentaire de Yuuta.

Yuuta afficha une petite moue triste et répliqua:

"Mais il n'y a personne Mizuki-san..."

"Oui bon..." répondit-il. En effet, il n'y avait personne, mais c'était tout de même gênant.

Yuuta céda cependant à la demande et le lâcha, boudant un petit peu tout de même.

"J'ai hâte d'y être!" fit-il.

Tel un animateur de colonies de vacances, Buchou émergea du bout du quai en agitant les bras en direction de Mizuki et Yuuta. Quel bonheur d'avoir motivé ses joueurs pour des vacances. Ca valait bien un lever à l'aurore.

"Alors les enfants, vous êtes prêts?"

Akazawa avait visiblement pensé à tout, vu les deux sacs et la valise qu'il avait emporté.

Mizuki sursauta en entendant Buchou arriver, mais celui-ci était loin et tellement à fond dans son rôle d'animateur qu'il n'avait certainement rien remarqué de suspect.

"Evidemment que nous sommes prêts, Akazawa."

Atsushi arriva juste après le capitaine, un simple sac noir sur l'épaule. Il semblait assez content de se joindre au groupe, et salua les trois déjà arrivés.

"Alors, vous avez fait bonne route? A quelle heure est le train?"

Il regarda sa montre.

"J'espère que Yanagisawa ne sera pas en retard. Je l'ai appelé ce matin."

Yuuta se tenait sagement à côté de Mizuki. Il se sentait un petit peu gêné mais personne ne semblait avoir vu leur échange, ouf. Il salua à son tour ses co-équipiers, tout heureux.

"Ah ben vaut mieux qu'on ne loupe pas le train tout de même. Enfin, on a le temps il est à 8h35. Il ne manque que Kaneda et Yanagisawa." fit Yuuta, impatient.

Lorsque Atsushi arriva, Mizuki regarda sa montre.

"Quand le train arrive, on monte dedans quand même, et tant pis pour lui."

On n'allait pas commencer de travers ce séjour à cause de cet idiot de Yanagisawa qui n'était même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure.

Akazawa fronça les sourcils. Il manquait indéniablement quelque chose. Son fidèle Kaneda restait absent! Mais que se passait il? Pourquoi n'était il pas dans les premiers? Etrange. Buchou, soucieux de préserver son charisme, tenta de cacher son inquiétude et s'isola un bref instant pour téléphoner.

"Alors Kaneda? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Nous t'attendons... Ah bon, d'accord. Fais vite Kaneda. Tu ne peux pas rater ce séjour!"

Yanagisawa arriva en courant, tout essouflé, et s'arrêta devant tout le monde.

"Merde, j'ai cru que j'allais arriver en retard, dane !"

Il portait un gros sac de sport à la main.

"Bon, il est 8h15, j'espère vraiment que Kaneda va arriver, c'est pas son genre d'être en retard en plus."fit Yuuta. Il lança un "salut" amical à Yanagisawa, et se rassit, un peu tendu.

8h20. Kaneda émergea du fond de la gare, dans une course effrénée, son sac sous le bras. A bout de souffle, il s'appuya sur ses genoux et articula avec peine:

"Je... je suis... désolé... Buchou. Mon bus... a eu... du retard..."

Il avait vraiment l'air très ennuyé.

"Et bien Kaneda, nous ne t'attendions plus, que diable ! Un peu de rigueur !" fit-il rugissant, les mains sur les hanches.

"Ouais, enfin si c'est le bus qui est retard, il y est pour rien, on va pas courir après le bus pour tabasser le chauffeur..." commenta Atsushi, flegmatique.

Atsushi n'avait pas tort, quelque part. Mizuki préféra ne rien rajouter, si tôt le matin, Akazawa suffisait, en quota de cris.  
"Bon et bien puisque nous sommes tous là, allons-y, le train reste encore en gare quelques minutes avant le départ. Juste à temps, Kaneda-kun." ajouta-t'il quand même. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rajouter une petite pique pour la route, Kaneda avait failli leur faire rater le train après tout. Il aurait mérité qu'on le laisse là, lui aussi, tout autant que Yanagisawa, même si bon, c'était à cause du bus et on avait bien dit qu'on n'allait pas tabasser le chauffeur.

Yuuta eut un petit regard mi amusé mi contrarié. Mizuki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de commenter avec sarcasme. Ce n'était quand même pas la faute de ce pauvre Kaneda.

Il monta dans le train, cherchant sa place réservée et installa calmement ses bagages ainsi que ceux de Mizuki.

Ils mirent tous un peu de temps à s'installer confortablement, et au bout de quelques minutes, le train démarra.

"Tu vois Mizuki-san, on avait encore le temps tout de même."

Mizuki n'eut même pas le temps de monter que ses bagages avaient déjà été kidnappés par Yuuta. Il pensa très loin dans son for intérieur que c'était fort adorable, mais n'en toucha mot. Bien sûr il s'installa à côté de lui dans le train.

"Peut-être, mais si on fixe une heure de rendez-vous à la gare, ce n'est pas pour faire joli. Enfin, c'est bien parce que c'est les vacances que je leur pardonne."

Il s'installa plus droit dans son siège et croisa les bras, freinant cette répréhensible envie d'aller faire des câlins à Yuuta.

Yuuta leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sans répondre. Il savait pertinemment que Mizuki ne changerait pas, même pour lui. Il ouvrit un petit sac de biscuits et grignota alors que le train partait lentement.  
Il tendit le sac à Mizuki et généreusement en proposa à ses voisins.

Atsushi attrapa un petit biscuit.

"Oh merci, Yuuta. C'est sympa."

Il le grignota pensivement. Le train se traînait un peu, et ça devenait déjà bruyant dans le wagon, avec Akazawa qui repartait dans le délire saucisses. Heureusement qu'il avait des cacahuètes pour la route.  
Question nourriture, il espérait simplement que le tupperware de porc au miso de sa mère n'allait pas être trop odorant pendant le trajet.

Kaneda n'écoutait que d'une oreille le délire saucisse d'Akazawa, il avait l'habitude, il suffisait de répondre des "oui Buchou" de temps en temps. Il renifla distraitement lorsqu'une odeur arriva à ses narines. Ce n'était pas une odeur de saucisse, ça.

Yanagisawa se servit également dans les biscuits de Yuuta, en fourra un dans sa bouche, et ne pris même pas le temps de tout avaler avant de s'exprimer, au sujet d'une certaine odeur qui planait.

"C'est quoi daane ? Atsushi, c'est toi ? Ca sent la bouffe !"

Yuuta passa gentiment sa main dans les cheveux de Mizuki, ce qui le fit un peu grogner discrètement.

Même si Mizuki adorait ces petites attentions de son Yuuta, dans le train avec tous ces coéquipiers autour, c'était gênant. Il grogna donc, et se replaça un peu mieux sur son siège. Il préféra attraper discrètement la main de Yuuta de facon invisible au commun des mortels, et continua de regarder le paysage sans se préoccuper de ce que racontaient les autres autour.

Yuuta s'attendrit puis une certaine odeur chatouilla ses narines.

"Dites... Ca sent bon!"

Atsushi réalisa alors qu'en effet son tupperware dégageait une très bonne odeur de viande mijotée dans le miso. Le problème c'est que tout le monde en profitait largement dans le train.

"Heuh... Et bien oui, c'est mon tupperware." Acquiesça t-il, un peu gêné. "Désolé pour l'odeur. On m'a confié des provisions à la maison."

Akazawa eut une pause dans son discours. Il avait bien sûr remarqué que plus personne ne l'écoutait.

"..."  
"Mais enfin Atsushi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas une boite de saucisses. J'avais bien précisé que nous allions faire des barbecues. Ta mère s'est trompée de provisions !"

Atsushi leva les yeux vers Akazawa, toujours aussi flegmatique, et sortit un autre tupperware.

"Calme toi, Buchou. Ma tendre mère, craignant pour notre équilibre alimentaire, m'a confié une boîte de sa saine cuisine. Cette autre boîte contient les précieuses brochettes et saucisses que nous devions amener." Il soupira. "Une semaine saucisses matin midi et soir, honnêtement je ne risque pas de tenir."

Yuuta se tourna vers Mizuki avec un petit air inquiet.

"Tu crois que c'est mal d'avoir emporté du curry de la maison? Moi je vais pas non plus réussir à vivre au rythme saucisse."

Mizuki laissa enfin la contemplation du paysage défilant pour s'intéresser à Yuuta.

"Bien sûr Yuuta. Des saucisses tous les jours, ce n'est pas sain. J'ai préparé des salades de mon côté. Pour toi aussi, bien sûr."

Yuuta se mit à sourire, ravi.

"Chouette! Maman a mis aussi du curry pour toi. Et pour les barbecues de Buchou, j'ai pris des brochettes, c'est moins gras. Et meilleur pour la santé."

"C'est très bien Yuuta."

Mizuki était fier. Yuuta faisait attention à sa santé. C'était le résultat d'un travail de longue haleine.

Se désintéressant d'Atsushi, Akazawa se tourna vers Mizuki et Yuuta.

"Alors Miz'ki, j'espère que tes parents ne se sont pas trompés de nourriture. Yuuta je vois que tu as pris des brochettes. Tant mieux, Kaneda a pris la béarnaise."

Mizuki se tourna vers Akazawa.

"Akazawa. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de mes parents pour choisir mes aliments. Je le fais très bien tout seul. Je n'ai pas du tout pris de saucisses. Je me suis dit que tu t'en occuperais certainement parfaitement."

Yuuta se détourna pour pouffer discrètement. Une fois calmé, il se retourna vers Akazawa.

"T'inquiète Buchou. On a de quoi survivre, et je crois comprendre que Mizuki-san n'aime pas trop les saucisses. De toute façon, tu en as toi, non?"

Akazawa lança un regard confiant à Yuuta et lui adressa un petit sourire.

"Bien sûr Yuuta, voyons. J'ai un sac de saucisses. Le barbecue n'a qu'à bien se tenir."

Il porta son regard vers Mizuki.

"Et toi Miz'ki, tu voudras apprendre les subtilités du barbecue?"

"Je me contenterai de regarder de loin, merci."

Yuuta, amusé, prenait plaisir à regarder les expressions de chacun.

"Mais faudra pas faire que du barbecue non plus hein."

Il jeta un regard à Kaneda qui approuva.

Akazawa se rassit donc, boudeur, dans son siège. Tout le monde était contre lui, mais il ferait quand même des barbecues, foi de Akazawa !

Au bout de quelques heures de trajet, nos chers compères arrivèrent au terme de leur périple.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt". Pensa Mizuki.

Ils descendirent tous du train.

Alors que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant, Akazawa attrapa sa valise et lança à la volée :

"Bon, on y va."

Devant le regard interrogateurs des autres, dont certains cherchaient déjà des yeux un taxi, il ajouta :

"Ben oui, on va courir un petit peu, ça nous fera du bien. Rien de tel pour bien commencer les vacances, un peu d'exercice physique très sain."

Yuuta fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi? Avec nos bagages et tout? Mais..."

Il se renfrogna, attendant une réaction bien salée de Mizuki.

"Et bien oui. Nous ne sommes pas une équipe de tarlouzes, tout de même. N'est-ce pas Miz'ki ?"

Mizuki roula les yeux.

"Je n'aurais pas dit cela comme ça, mais soit. Passe devant, Akazawa, et tout le monde suit !" ordonna-t'il aux autres.

Yuuta leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son sac, grogna et suivit Akazawa en petites foulées.

Il espérait qu'à leur arrivée, ils mangeraient.

Atsushi haussa les épaules avec l'air de celui qu'on avait pris pour un con, et suivit Yuuta, en regardant par dessus son épaule si Yanagisawa suivait.

Kaneda avait chargé son sac sur son épaule et courait juste à côté de Yuuta.

"Suivons Buchou!"

Buchou était fort. Il pouvait courir avec son sac. Alors lui devait le faire aussi.

Mizuki attendit que tout le monde décolle avant de suivre. Même si sa valise était conséquente, il décida de ne pas se plaindre pour ne pas passer pour une tarlouze, comme disait si bien son capitaine.

Yuuta tenait l'allure convenablement, mais espérait que ce n'était plus très loin.

"Buchou! On court combien de temps comme ça?"

"Jusqu'à l'auberge voyons ! Ce n'est rien du tout, juste cinq petits kilomètres !"

Yuuta se sentit défaillir, mais il tint bon et observa Mizuki du coin de l'oeil.

"Je vais te prendre ton sac, donne le moi."

Yuuta eu le droit au regard qui tue de la mort.

"Non Yuuta. Je suis assez grand pour porter mes affaires tout seul."

Et de continuer avec l'air le plus digne possible. Non non, cette valise n'était pas du tout lourde à traîner. De toutes façons, tout ça, c'est dans la tête.

Yuuta se renfrogna un brin et dépassa Mizuki pour courir juste derrière Kaneda et Akazawa. Ca lui apprendrait, à être gentil.

Kaneda suivait tant bien que mal, les étoiles de l'admiration brillaient dans ses yeux. Mais il était un peu essoufflé quand même.

Atsushi courait en petites foulées avec classe, son sac sur l'épaule.

"Bon, Yanagisawa, tu suis ou pas?"

Yanagisawa suivait avec quelques difficultés, surtout parce que ça l'ennuyait de courir avec des sacs qu'autre chose.

"Mais je suis, dane!"

Buchou avait raison, ils n'allaient quand même pas passer pour une équipe de tarlouzes.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de course à crapahuter sur des chemins de terre, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'auberge. Akazawa s'arrêta et se retourna vers son équipe, assez fier de leur présenter l'endroit même s'il était essouflé et couvert de transpiration.

"Et bien voilà les enfants on arrive. Contemplez-moi donc cet endroit plein de verdure et d'air frais. Hahahaha."

Atsushi contempla d'un air plus ou moins blasé le paysage. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt sympa, comme endroit, assez calme à première vue.

"Bon, est ce que maintenant on peut prendre une douche quelque part?"

Il se sentait collant, et d'après les fortes odeurs masculines près de lui, il ne devait pas être le seul.

Akazawa s'apprêtait à lui répondre par l'affirmative et à leur faire visiter l'endroit mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Mizuki.

"Pas de douche avant de s'être correctement étirés." ordonna-t'il, essouflé comme les autres. Et il commença à montrer l'exemple. Il n'allait pas négliger son équipe, même en vacances.

Yuuta posa sa valise, dissimulant un soupir de soulagement. Il inspira longuement, étirant lentement tout son dos, ses adducteurs, puis les quadriceps. Cela faisait du bien.  
Il tapa amicalement dans le dos de Kaneda pour l'encourager, et lui donna un coup de main pour ses étirements.

Une fois que tout ce petit monde était étiré, Akazawa récupéra ses affaires. Il s'adressa à son équipe.

"Bon, venez, on va poser tout ça et on pourra enfin aller prendre une douche."

Et sur ce il commença à se diriger vers la maison.

Soulagé, Yuuta suivit Akazawa dans la grande maison, et écouta attentivement les explications de son capitaine.

La maison était de style traditionnel, avec un grand portail en bois donnant sur une petite allée bordée d'un jardin assez bien entretenu.  
La porte coulissante de l'entrée de l'auberge était ouverte, et il émanait de l'endroit une impression accueillante.  
Ils furent accueillis par la tante d'Akazawa, qui les pria d'entrer.  
Dans l'entrée les garçons durent enlever leurs chaussures, les ranger dans des petits casiers prévus à cet effet, et chaussèrent des chaussons.

Akazawa aidé de sa tante leur expliqua où se trouvait tout ici et ils eurent enfin l'autorisation d'aller se doucher, en faisant juste une pause dans une chambre pour déposer leurs affaires.

Kaneda était émerveillé par l'endroit. Il suivait Akazawa partout et buvait ses paroles.  
Une fois dans le couloir, il demanda tout de même :

"Comment sont réparties les chambres, Buchou ?"

Atsushi posa négligemment son sac, soupira et fila vite fait à la douche, en marmonnant qu'il se dépêchait. Il n'en pouvait plus de tant transpirer.  
De la douche on put entendre un:

"Mettez moi avec qui vous voulez, mais qu'il ne ronfle pas!"

Mizuki n'allait pas se jeter dans la douche comme un perdu tout de suite. Il allait plutôt prendre un peu de temps pour choisir une chambre avec soin.  
Il s'agissait de petites pièces, juste assez grandes pour deux futons, une table et une lampe.  
Il en choisit une avec une porte coulissante sur le jardin, et proche de la salle de bain.  
Il s'éloigna de la porte pour se retourner vers Yuuta.

"Yuuta-kun, tu peux mettre tes affaires ici."

Yuuta en avait profité pour observer mignonnement chaque recoin de la maison, laissant à Mizuki le soin de trouver une chambre à son goût, et les autres discuter ou se doucher.  
Il observa avec envie le petit jardin typiquement japonais, avec un adorable et minuscule lac.  
Le temps se suspendit, puis il entendit la voix de Mizuki.

"J'arrive!"

Il comprit en voyant la chambre choisie par Mizuki et le ton confiant et déterminé de ce dernier qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. D'ailleurs, cela lui convenait parfaitement.  
Ils posèrent donc leurs affaires dans la chambre.  
Mizuki attrapa Yuuta par le col afin de lui donner un baiser furtif sur les lèvres et ensuite il fouilla tranquillement dans son sac afin de prendre ses affaires de toilette.

"Eh?" fit Yuuta avec surprise. Il eut un petit frisson et au bout de quelques secondes, chercha lui aussi une serviette et du savon.  
Il s'attarda sur l'adorable décoration de la chambre, et se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain.

Mizuki et Yuuta entrèrent dans la salle de bains au moment où Atsushi et Yanagisawa étaient en train de se sécher. Ils leur firent savoir que Akazawa et Kaneda était encore dans le bain. Les douches étaient donc désertes.

Mizuki posa ses affaires et commença à se déshabiller.

Yuuta prit soin de poser ses affaires de toilette dans un coin sûr, puis se déshabilla lentement. Il avait bien envie de sauter dans un bain, se délasser après le long voyage. Pour le moment, il allait au moins se doucher et se purifier un peu.

Mizuki posa une serviette sur ses genoux et commença à se laver consciencieusement. Il jetait de temps en temps quelques coups d'oeil à Yuuta afin de voir où en était l'avancement de la chose de son côté.

Yuuta se lavait avec application, non loin de Mizuki. Le savon moussait énormément, et ça fit grogner de plaisir Yuuta. Il soupira et se rinça.

Mizuki finit de se laver et se rinça avec un baquet d'eau chaude. Il entreprit ensuite de sortir ses produits spéciaux pour se laver les cheveux.

Yuuta s'arrêta un petit moment, observant avec attention le petit bal des lotions de Mizuki, non sans amusement.

"C'est quoi tout ça, Mizuki-san?"

Mizuki le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé. Il se rapprocha un peu et discrètement afin de lui expliquer les diverses utilisations de ses fameuses lotions.

"Ceci…" fit-il en montrant une bouteille. "…Est ce que j'utilise pour le premier shampooing. Ensuite il y a le second shampooing, et puis l'après shampooing. Mais surtout, il ne faut pas oublier le masque ensuite, à laisser poser un petit peu avant de rincer."  
Il expliquait cela comme il expliquait ses différentes idées au tennis.

Yuuta écoutait attentivement le petit discours de Mizuki. Il lui semblait que c'était très complexe. Pour sa part, il n'avait besoin de presque rien pour se laver les cheveux, et voilà que son senpai lui sortait toute une armada de produits tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Ca lui semblait difficile de croire que tout ceci servait uniquement à se laver les cheveux.  
Soudain, une question se forma dans son esprit.

"Mais ça, c'est seulement pour tes cheveux à toi?" fit il en jouant avec les petites bouteilles.

"Bien sûr. Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?" Comme il n'en avait plus besoin, il tendit une bouteille de shampooing à Yuuta.

"Non, je veux dire, c'est pour ton type de cheveux, c'est ça? Moi... J'utilise juste un petit shampooing." Expliqua Yuuta en attrapant ce que Mizuki lui passait. Ca lui semblait vraiment être un produit de beauté choisi avec soin.

"Oui, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'essayer. Ensuite si tu veux nous pourrons chercher des shampooings qui te correspondent."

Comme Yuuta semblait hésiter, il lui prit la bouteille des mains, lui en étala un peu sur la tête, et commenca à frotter doucement.

"Hé mais..."Yuuta tenta de protester et de se débattre un peu, mais sous le regard insistant de Mizuki, il se calma immédiatement.  
Une bonne odeur se diffusait.

"Il sent très bon ce shampooing."

Instant de réflexion.

"Dis, c'est quoi des shampooings qui me correspondent?"

"Tu as le cheveu sec et épais. Il te faut donc un shampooing pour adoucir."

Instant de réflexion du côté de Mizuki cette fois.

"Et tu pourrais aussi en prendre un les nourrir et leur donner de la brillance. Oui, ce serait parfait." réflechit-il à haute voix, et Yuuta se dit que si Mizuki ne réussissait pas dans le tennis, il pourrait toujours devenir coiffeur...

"Tu m'accompagneras!" Décida Yuuta après une poignée de secondes.

"Bien sûr Yuuta."

Le susnommé hésita tout en jouant avec de la mousse, avant de lancer :

"Je vais te laver les cheveux."

Mizuki allait arrêter Yuuta dans son geste mais se ravisa. Il se contenta plutôt de regarder autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant de continuer leurs aventures capillaires.

"Mais... Bon, d'accord."

Il était un peu tendu, mais présenta son dos à Yuuta.

Yuuta se mit alors à laver avec énergie mais non sans douceur. Il s'appliqua à bien mettre toutes les lotions, et termina ses propres cheveux.

"Ca fait du bien de se laver, je me sens tout détendu!"

Mizuki trouva qu'il était très agréable de se faire shampooiner par Yuuta. Surtout que la fougue retenue et l'envie de bien faire du jeune homme accompagné de la douceur et de la révérence dont il faisait preuve vis-à-vis de sa chevelure étaient très reconnaissables. Il dut se retenir de se tortiller et de ronronner légèrement.  
Heureusement ou malheureusement, ces douces attentions arrivèrent à leur terme.

"En effet, c'est très plaisant" articula-t'il.

Puis il se leva et avec sa grâce habituelle demanda :

"Allons-nous dans le bain ?"

Yuuta acquiesca, et tel un petit enfant, bondit sur ses pieds et fonça jusqu'au bain.

"Géniaaaaal, ça a l'air bien chaud!"

Mizuki y entra avec un peu plus de délicatesse.

Ils se prélassèrent longuement dans cette eau chaude en profitant aussi de leur présence mutuelle. Pour parler plus clairement ils ne s'éloignaient pas beaucoup l'un de l'autre. Yuuta se tortillait avec joie dans l'eau, et tout en parlant, il jouait avec l'eau chaude.  
Après un long moment dans le bain, ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir du bain pour ne pas attraper froid.

Une fois séchés, vint le moment d'enfiler le yukata. Yuuta y était allé un peu rapidement, alors que Mizuki prenait tout son temps. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il jeta un regard vers Yuuta et lâcha un petit soupir, avant d'attraper celui-ci par la ceinture.

"Tu fais ça n'importe comment."fit-il en défaisant tout pour le réarranger mieux.

Yuuta se débattit un peu pour la forme, râlant doucement et fronçant les sourcils.

"Je l'avais très bien mis..."

Mizuki prit bien son temps pour tout faire bien. Il était assez réjouissant d'habiller Yuuta, surtout lorsqu'il fallait glisser ses mains sur les côtés pour bien placer les pans du yukata, ou lorsqu'il fallait serrer la ceinture étroitement.

"Tu veux toujours aller trop vite..."fit-il en s'amusant de la réaction de Yuuta, mais l'air nullement agacé, après tout si Yuuta ne faisait jamais d'efforts dans ce domaine cela lui convenait de devoir repasser derrière à chaque fois.  
Une fois l'arrangement fait Yuuta eut droit à un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

"Allons rejoindre les autres... ?"

Yuuta se débattit sans grande conviction lorsque Mizuki réarrangea tout, et finit par se laisser faire, secrètement heureux. Heureusement qu'il avait un Mizuki pour prendre soin de lui. Inconsciemment, Yuuta aimait qu'on veille sur lui.

"D'accord, allons y !" S'écria t il, tout joyeux, en attrapant la main de Mizuki.

Ce petit attouchement avait mis Mizuki de bonne humeur. Surtout pour supporter son équipe en vacances ...

Ils sortirent donc de la salle de bains de bonne humeur.


End file.
